User talk:Realmain
Hey is there anything you want help with in particular? Otherwise I will probably just keep adding stuff here and there as I come across it. Just started getting access to the higher level spells in the end of time so I might do those next. Krogania (talk) 19:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :What are you good at doing? Currently, I need someone to make 2 templates, that I been having problems finding out how to make. : Template 1 - Template:DOS Skill Icon = Being able to type something like or . Basically . Also with a link to the Skill Page too. So it should come out like " Bitter Cold". :Template 2 - Template:DOS SE Tooltips = Like the first template but for Status Effects and having the Tooltips for the Status Effects, so that when people hover over the Status Effect, people would know what it does. And clicking on it will link to the Divinity: Original Sin Status Effects page. Also am thinking of color coding each Status Effect too along with it, but the other stuff is first. :Realmain (talk) 21:54, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Geomancer Arthur310 (talk) 04:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for helping me editing the page :) I actually use the screenshot in game lol. Anyway i'm using your skillicon that you upload right now. By the way, the Geomacer skill missing 1 skill because there is 18 skills total but we only have 17 listed. Can you check ? Thanks. :I looked everywhere and I couldn't find a 18th skill for Geomancer. Are you sure there is an 18th skill? Where you see that? ::Realmain (talk) 02:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I count the icons (for Geo of course) on the skill icon image that you upload. One more thing, could you edit the image on the "SKILLS" list that i have added yesterday ? I actually don't know how you could formatted them like you did before. Thanks. :Ah, maybe it's a skill they plan to add later or was removed from the game. And yeah, I'll edit the images when I get off work. I was going to do it yesterday but was busy. If you are curious on how I edited the image, just view the Source Code instead of the visual to see what I did. I use Source Code more than the Visual. "30px" in that image means the size I want it to be. :Btw, can you please use a signature to identify yourself in talk easier? Thank you :) :Realmain (talk) 21:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I found the last Geo skill "Petrifying Touch" haha ::Realmain (talk) 10:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for reaching out. I will pass along your request to a member of the Community team to help you. Somebody should get back to you soon. Peter 02:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Deletions and admins Hi Realmain, I'm following up on the message you left for Bchwood about deleting some pages. We'd be happy to help out, but I wonder if you (or one of the other editors you mentioned) is interested in adopting this wikia and becoming an admin that way? Then you could do the deletions yourself as well as lots of other stuff. You can submit an adoption request at w:c:community:Adoption:Requests. Another option would be to reach out to User:Weas-El and ask if he can make you an admin. That might be a little faster, and as someone who's been taking good care of things here, you're certainly qualified. Let me know how things go, or if you have any questions. Keep up the great work! -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi from Yumi It's what we use on one of the Wikis I'm admining. Having subsections for each article helps distinguish the skills/classes/etc in D:OS from skills in Divinity II for example. It's basically a branching structure that Wikia has built in. The page headlines are not a big issue because a redirect page is left behind, setting up the structure itself creates backlinks, which is immensely helpful for user-navigation. Also, if you have the time check out Knight and tell me what you think of the new class format I'm proposing. --User:Yumipon 01:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I like the new format for that Knight class page. :I like the idea of branching, but making the headline look like "Divinity: Original Sin/Skills/Man-of-Arms" makes the page look very messy. Also to just link to that page from another page, we'd have to type Man-of-Arms now. How we usually differentiate from the other games from the series is by making the headline as "Divinity: Original Sin Skills" & "Divinity: Original Sin Classes" format. :I do like the idea of backlinking, but is there another way? ::Fair point about the title being messy. I think making headlines such as "Divinity: Original Sin Skills" would be a better approach at this point in time. ::There's an easy solution to backlinking. What the Guild Wars 2 did is they attached navigation tables at the end of every article, here's what I mean. Something like this is definitely doable but it would require a lot of time and effort to fully implement this function. I'd like to get the skill and class structures set-up before pushing for the navigation tables though. ::Just a side note, there are a lot of ideas we could take from the Guild Wars 2 Wiki. ::--Yumipon 02:59, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I was actually thinking about adding navigation tables to this Wikia. Though, I didn't plan to until we finished the major things on this Wikia. I've changed the pages to "Divinity: Original Sin (Page Name)" :::Realmain (talk) 03:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey thanks for re-doing the Status effects page and all the other "copywrite" pages. They look great. :No problem =) If you ever have any suggestions, feel free to ask! :Realmain (talk) 07:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Tutorials Hey fellow, i would like to contribute with this wiki about Original SIn, but i dunno much about the editor. Could you send me a sort of tutorial, guide or something like that to help me? Thanks! Vedder7 10:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here are some tutorials you can look at for Wikia. Video Tutorials & Wikia University. I actually knew nothing about HTML or editing until I started editing this Divinity wikia. You can also look at the Source Codes to see what we do to make the pages. :Realmain (talk) 18:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Can you change the background in the visual editor The divinity 2 background in the visual editor is rather annoying and makes it hard to see what im typing could it be made so it's just plain black like it would be on the page normally? MrGrimz (talk) 23:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :I have no idea how to fix that. I am waiting for a response from the Wikia team. You could use the Source Editor while you wait =P I like using the Source Editor because it's easier for me. :Realmain (talk) 23:39, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Haha alright. i prefer visual because i don't know most of the codes for stuff. lets hope they fix that fast --MrGrimz (talk) 23:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Steam yo do you have steam that i can add you on? MrGrimz (talk) 06:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :lol sure I guess. It's Realmain. I won't be able to accept your friend request until later. Covering a work shift from 10 PM - 6 AM Pacific. Been editing on my small Galaxy S3 this whole time haha. :Realmain (talk) 06:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :: LOL im using the bigger S3 :P not to edit tho i got access to a pc luckily XD and when you accept me send me a message i g2 talk about a big thing i found between the files that im not posting on the wiki o.o --MrGrimz (talk) 06:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC)